Thierry and Anna
by Rainbow Dreamer
Summary: One of Hannah's lives, set during World War I. Thierry and Anna, as she is now called, find each other, and romance blossoms quickly. But can they escape Maya? Another updated and more are on their way!
1. Default Chapter

Exhausted and traumatised after a long days work as a VAD nurse, sixteen-year-old Anna flopped onto the bed in her room to snatch a few moments respite before a meagre meal and evening duty. She would have only five hours sleep tonight, and be working from 6:30a.m. But she could not begrudge this effort, which seemed small compared to the conditions and experiences of the men fighting in the trenches. Almost as soon as war had broken out, Anna had ceased her involvement in the suffragist movement and trained as a VAD nurse, even though at fifteen she was three years younger than was required. But, determined to contribute to the war in whatever small way she could, and mature for her age, Anna was accepted as eighteen and, by the spring of her seventeenth year, she was working in France, to be where nurses were most needed, and her elder brother James was in the trenches, having been training since the previous summer. They saw each other as often as they could, and went home to their village in Norfolk whenever they had leave. This week, Anna had Saturday off, but James did not, and she and her friend Charlotte were going to go into town together before Charlotte went to meet her beau and Anna shopped alone.  
  
As a VAD nurse, Anna's days were filled with treating injuries of varying degrees of seriousness. Sometimes, when an injury was particularly gory or painful, it was all she could do not to cry out. Walking along a corridor of the hospital, masculine cries of pain filled her head and haunted her dreams. The only sources of optimism were the recoveries, which she concentrated on rather than the endless deaths.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Charlotte walked in without waiting for a response. 'Are you coming? It's time for dinner,' she said cheerfully. Charlotte had never wavered in her optimistic frivolousness, despite the horrors she had seen along with Anna. She was not unmoved by them, but refused to be lastingly upset by them. Anna and Charlotte had been friends for as long as either could remember, and were exceedingly glad to be posted together when they applied to work overseas. Cheered by Charlotte's manner, Anna was laughing as they left her room for the canteen.  
*****  
Thierry sat at his desk, trying to concentrate on the figures he was working on rather than brooding. But barely a moment passed without his thoughts turning to Hana. The last time they had met, she was working as a governess during the early Victorian era. He had earned her trust and her love before Maya murdered her two days before her seventeenth birthday. Thierry, who had disassociated himself from Maya and gone into hiding years before, had not anticipated this, and was shocked enough to seek Maya out to kill her. But the promise he had made to Hana was one he would never break, not even to end this vicious never-ending cycle. It was this promise that had kept him from the joining the army when war broke out (that and his serious lack of pulse). He had a job in an ammunitions factory; as a senior member of staff he worked in an office and was in charge of some of the many girls and few men who worked there. He had not seen Maya for over half a century, or for that matter, Hana. But he would find her again and, this time, protect her. Maya would never think to look for him in France.  
  
Anna woke early on the morning of her day off, relishing the prospect of a day's break. She washed and dressed quickly, making her way down to breakfast just as the canteen opened. Charlotte joined her soon after, and once they had hurried down some toast, they set off for the town, walking a picturesque route and taking their time.  
'What time are you meeting Andrew?' Anna asked Charlotte.  
  
'Around two.'  
  
Anna sighed happily. 'That gives us seven hours. We could even see a play.'  
  
'Yes, let's. And then we can have lunch.'   
  
'Sounds good to me.'  
*****  
Seven hours later, Anna emerged alone from a little café and wondered what to do first. She visited the grocery store, chemist and newsstand before allowing herself the real pleasure of her day. A few hours at the bookshop. Carol, the kindly owner who loaned books as well as selling them, would not object if she sat for a time reading. She chose a book by Charlotte Bronte, 'Jane Eyre', and settled in one of the comfy chairs scattered about to read. She was soon absorbed.  
*****  
Thierry wondered what to do. His days off were almost as empty as his working days, for almost nothing occupied him enough to distract his thoughts from Hana. Pausing as he passed it, he decided that at least the bookshop would be quiet, and walked up to the door. Just outside it, he froze. Sat in a chair clearly within his view, deeply engrossed in a book, was a girl who had to be Hana. She looked uncannily like her original self: strawberry blond hair tumbled to her shoulders, her face was gentle and wise, with deep blue-grey eyes, and she was slim and pretty. He spotted the birthmark, a pale rose petal of pink along her cheek, and realised that she was wearing the blue uniform of a VAD nurse. He sent a fervent prayer of thanks to the Goddess Isis, and pushed the door open. The girl did not look up, obviously too deeply immersed in the world of her book. He went over to her, and said cautiously 'Hana?' She looked up, uncertain at first, and then smiled good-naturedly.  
  
'No, my name is Anna. Do I remind you of someone?' Anna, he thought, absorbing the name and cherishing it, as he had cherished her many others. Last time it was Anya, but had never wandered far from Hana, which was how he always thought of her. Realising that she was waiting expectantly for an answer, and acknowledging that she was as open and forthcoming as she had been that fateful night she tried so desperately to help him for the first time, he spoke.  
  
'Yes. Someone I used to know. She was almost as beautiful as you,' he said quietly. She blushed, averting her eyes uncertainly. 'I'm sorry,' he said at once. 'I was simply being truthful, I did not mean to offend you.'  
  
'No, I'm flattered. It's just that I have never really received a compliment like that before. I'm not sure how to react appropriately.' Thierry laughed, and thought how, each life that he had found her, she had been completely innocent and unaccustomed to men. It was as if the soulmate principle saved her for him every time.   
  
'I don't think there is really a procedure to follow,' he smiled, and she smiled back, that familiar smile that lit up her eyes and livened her face. Encouraged, he sat in the chair next to hers, unwilling to leave his contact with her at that. 'What are you reading?' he asked, and she responded enthusiastically and pleasantly, obviously glad that he was not leaving.   
  
In truth, Anna was very taken with this strange man who had wandered into her life and seemed eager to stay there. Hansom, pleasant, and, it became increasingly clear, intelligent, he had captured her heart within the first few moments of their meeting. A strange stirring within her was almost like recognition, and she finally felt bold enough to ask his name. Thierry Descoudres. It sounded French, but if he had an accent at all, it was more American than anything else. She found herself pouring her heart out to this new acquaintance, telling him about life as a VAD nurse, her memories of growing up in the village, her fears for James, even admitting that she was two years underage as a nurse: all her deepest thoughts and feelings. Although she asked him several questions, unwilling to dominate the conversation, he was vague, and by the time he stood up to go, apologising that he had to be back at work soon, she knew little more than his name and job. Too shy to initiate anything herself, she was desperately disappointed that he did not mention seeing her again, and was on the verge of breaking all rules of decorum to do so herself, when he turned back and said uncertainly, 'I don't suppose you would want to see each other again?' Unable to stop the relieved and joyful smile that spread across her face, Anna replied naturally, 'I would love to!', before realising what she had said and clapping a hand to her mouth. 'I hope that wasn't too forward,' she said, abashed. But he smiled.  
  
'Not at all, it sums up my feelings perfectly. Do you always have Saturday s off?' At her nod, he said with increased confidence, 'It would be wonderful if you would meet me for lunch at the café over the road.' She agreed whole-heartedly, and, having arranged a time and place, they parted. Anna, bursting to tell Charlotte her news, and Thierry, overwhelmed by the turn the day had taken. Anna. The name ran through his mind repeatedly. Picturing the newest embodiment of the spirit he knew so well, he was gripped by her beauty, and, remembering their conversation, struck by her intelligence, openness and friendliness. Hardly able to believe that she so obviously wanted to see him again, he set off to seek out the few people he trusted to know his full history, and ask for their help in protecting Hana, or Anna as he must now start thinking of her. 


	2. Soulmate and Destroyer

A/N: OK, so I finally updated, and I've done my best, but you can't flame if you don't like it, because it's been ages and I've had real trouble and am only doing it because you've asked me to. If you do want me to carry on even more, then r/r, or I won't know that there's anyone to read it.   
  
For the next week, Anna felt as though she were walking on air. Everything was that bit more bearable; it was like meeting Thierry had lit up her world so that not even the horrors of war could shadow it for long. Some of the mental strain of nursing shifted, replaced by the song of another soul calling to hers. She couldn't wait to see him again.  
  
* * * * *  
Le Tournesol Noir. It was a Night World café that Thierry frequented, and now he was there with his two closest friends, Thorne and Bracken, two lamia who he knew he could count on to help him. And he needed their help. If there was one thing he'd learnt in all his endless years of living, it was that it was impossible to survive on your own. And he had even less chance of protecting Anna if he tried to do it single-handedly.   
  
'So you've found her,' Bracken said calmly, leaning back as Thierry finished speaking. 'And from the look in your eyes, you don't mean to let her go,' he added impishly. 'What do you want us to do?'  
  
'I need to be able to count on you to make sure that there's always someone near her ready to fight for her life,' Thierry stated simply. 'I know it sounds cliché, but I don't think I'll be able to bear it if I have to lose her again. It's like, every time, I've lost a part of myself, that only she can bring back to me.'  
  
Thorne nodded sympathetically. 'You can count on us. Now, go and start getting ready for Saturday. Because you've got to have her to lose her!'  
  
Grinning, Thierry got up and left. This time, he would make it work. He had to.  
* * * * *  
Sitting nearby, Crystal, Maya's latest right-hand vampire, was smiling sardonically. Poor Thierry. He was so naïve, despite the years and the hardships he had seen to embitter him. It was what came of good intention, something Crystal was proud to be free of. It was just too much fun being a bitch. With that in mind, she prepared to leave the café in search of Maya, who had guessed that both Thierry and Hana would be in France, being their usual benevolent selves and doing their bit for peace. How right she had been, Crystal thought, suppressing one of her most evil laughs. And now the fun would begin.  
* * * * *  
Although Saturday seemed to take forever to come, it finally arrived, and Anna woke filled with irrepressible excitement. It had never bothered her before, but now she wished that she didn't have to wear her uniform even when she wasn't working. But nothing could ruin her mood of optimism as she thought of a day spent with the handsome stranger who somehow didn't seem quite so strange. Almost as if she knew him, or had known him. Laughing at herself, she banished the thought, and dressed in the required uniform, limiting herself to styling her hair differently to make the day special. Not that it needed any effort to make the day special. The world was going to be a better place now that she had met Thierry.  
* * * * *  
Stalking up and down, Maya was even beginning to frighten some of her followers. Her manic laughter was enough to make even the most soulless Night Person falter. 'Oh it's too precious! I might even let them get close this time. Maybe that way, when he loses her - seemingly to a vampire unrelated to me (she glanced at Crystal as she said that) - he'll turn to anyone who's offering for comfort. He can't hold out forever.' Her eyes were alight with malevolent fire - fire that was destined to destroy.  
  
And while that fire burned, Anna was getting ready to go to Thierry, as love began to blossom in her heart once more for him, her soulmate and unintentional destroyer. 


	3. If Only They Could Have Been Left Alone

Ducking into the crowded café, Anna caught a glimpse of Thierry sitting at a shaded table at the back and it was as if the rest of the room was spinning with him the only solid part - a sad, lonely figure that appealed to a part of her that felt instinctively that he shouldn't be alone. The sudden disappearance of her surroundings seemed to go straight to her head, so that she had to gather her bearings before she could walk over to him without appearing insane.  
  
He looked up at her with a welcoming smile that for some reason brought tears to her eyes. No one had ever accepted her as easily as he did with that one simple look. She smiled back before the tears could become obvious and sat down opposite him. Like the last time they had met, they were soon deep in conversation - the afternoon seemed to disappear and all too soon Thierry was sighing and standing up.  
  
'Would it be ok if I walked with you back to the hospital?' he asked tentatively.  
  
'Of course!' she exclaimed, no longer shy - it was as if she was not in control of her feelings and actions towards him, and she was content to be swept along by the flood of emotion he stirred in her.  
  
He smiled. When he took her arm, it did not seem bold; it seemed like the most natural thing in the world.  
  
Suddenly, she realized that she had not thought of the war all day. For a moment, she felt guilty, but she couldn't help smiling. Who was this man who had such an affect on her, she wondered hazily?  
  
Abruptly, a voice broke into her reverie: 'Anna!' She collected herself and turned around, coming face to face with Charlotte and Andrew. She smiled, glad of an opportunity for the two most important people in her life to meet. She did not even wonder at how quickly she had begun to feel like that about Thierry.  
  
'Thierry! This is my friend Charlotte! I thought Andrew wasn't free today!'  
  
Charlotte grinned. 'He surprised me.' Looking at them, Anna couldn't help smiling. They were obviously in love. She wondered if it was too soon to call what she felt for Thierry love - it didn't seem like it, she had the strange sense that she had known him much longer than a week.  
  
They chatted to Charlie and Andrew for a while, Anna was pleased to see that they both seemed to get on with Thierry. Then Charlotte hugged Anna and whispered in her ear, 'We'll talk later - I want to know all about why you're looking so pink cheeked!' Anna laughed and nodded - Charlotte and Andrew walked off and Anna was soon absorbed in Thierry again.  
  
When they were standing near the entrance of the army hospital, it was her who reached up to kiss him, without really thinking about it. Nothing could have prepared her for the sensations that followed.  
  
It was like being tugged by a force she did not recognize into a world that was just her and Thierry. Seeing Thierry nearby, she did not need to question the dreamlike qualities of what was happening to them, she was happy to just be in his arms. Her own feelings mingled with the ones emanating from him and she was almost overcome by the purity of his love for her. Where had he been all her life, she wondered with a smile, but had no time to dwell on it as she lost herself to the force of sensation overtaking them. She had no more sense of her physical self - all she was aware of was Thierry, the real Thierry, the Thierry that had somehow been made for her as she had been made for him. Suddenly she knew the meaning of the word bliss!  
  
Why couldn't they have been left alone, to love as they were so obviously meant to? Maya had been watching them the whole time - her lip curled as she saw the soulmate principle take hold of the two lovers. Thierry was hers, she thought obstinately, and waited impatiently for the moment to pass, so that she could have a 'quiet, ahem, word', with Anna alone. The bonds of the soulmate principle might be strong, but it was not immune to hatred. She smiled chillingly. 


End file.
